royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Briar Beauty
Briar Beauty is a Royal, destined with a happy ending after a century-long sleep. With this in mind, Briar decides to live life to the fullest. Briar secretly thinks that being a Rebel would be nice too, but sticks with tradition and follows her BFFA, Apple White. Personality Briar Beauty is a good and loyal friend and loves adrenaline rushes. She seeks to live life to the fullest before her destiny, due to how much she will miss out on in one hundred years. She is open and friendly, a social butterfly and said to be the best party planner at Ever After High. She is also helpful as she tried to cheer Apple up in Apple's Birthday Bake-Off by putting some poison in Raven Queen's cake. Appearance Briar has brown eyes and long, wavy brown hair with hot pink streaks. A section of her hair is tied up in a small rosette on the left side of her head. Setting Briar Beauty's setting is her family home, Sleeping Beauty Castle. The castle is rather large and made of pink stone. It is located above the ocean or a large lake and is reachable by a long bridge. In its current state rose vines has taken over the entire castle. She lives there with her mother, father and eight younger brothers. Name Each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name. Briar got her name from the briars, the thorns of a rose. Her mother Sleeping Beauty is sometimes given the name Briar Rose, so Briar is possibly name after her too. Family Briar is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty from the story with the same name. Her father is a middle-aged King, who was once the Prince who saved the Sleeping Beauty from her sleeping curse. She also has eight little brothers, Tenacity, Courage, Gallantry, Honor, Loyalty and the triplets. They all seem to be just as adventurous as she is. Her cousin is Rosabella Beauty and her aunt is Beauty from the tale Beauty And The Beast. Friends Briar's best friend is Apple White who she follows in the Royal and Rebel Conflict. Briar shows deep admiration, devotion and support towards Apple, she would even get in trouble for her. When Briar has a change in heart about her destiny, she chose to keep it from Apple in order to protect her feelings, but when the truth came out Apple started to see things from Briar's point of view and their friendship remained. Apple and Briar often form a threesome with Blondie Lockes, although Briar and Blondie rarely interact outside of their groups. Briar is also close friends with her roommate Ashlynn Ella. Ashlynn is always there whenever Briar needs comfort or support, yet Briar has never been seen supporting Ashlynn. When Ashlynn's secret romance with Rebel Hunter Huntsman became public knowledge and was scrutinized by many of the Royals, Briar didn't seem to have an opinion on the subject. But when Briar started to doubt her destiny, Ashlynn was there to lend a sympathetic ear and support Briar in whatever choice she made. So at times their friendship seems one-sided. Briar also gets along with Lizzie Hearts and Crystal Winter. In Lizzie Shuffles the Deck, Briar helps Lizzie by offering her friendly support regarding her approach with her true friends and they are on the Royal Croquet Team together. In Epic Winter, Briar says that Crystal Winter is one of her longest best friends, having known her since Spellementary school. Romance Hopper Croakington II has a crush on Briar, but she knows her destiny says her prince is a hundred years away and she is not interested. When Hopper first started flirting with Briar, she was charmed by his poetic words when in frog form but slightly disgusted by his appearance. Briar and Hopper are just friends as Hopper mostly tries to conceals his crush due to his awkwardness around girls. Pet She has a unicorn called Divacorn that she got on her Legacy Year. Powers While sleeping, Briar can hear anything from miles around. She usually uses this power to keep track of gossip. Early Life Up to this day, Briar lives with eight lively brothers. Ever since she was a child, she always was pulling stunts and having fun around the house, including playing games and "quests" with her brothers. She still inherited her mother's trait, which was to unintentionally fall asleep. Class Schedule *Crownculus *Damsel-in-distressing *Grimmnastics *Kingdom Management *Muse-ic *Princessology *Royal Student Council *Science & Sorcery Color Scheme Briar's color scheme consists of two colours, pink and black. Outfit:Original Briar wears sleeves and they are piled up with a bunch of rose heads. She wears a black necklace which is connected to her giant corn growing stem stalk dress. On her top, she wears a fishnet layer and underneath is a fish-scale looking pink shirt. Her giant corn growing stem stalk skirt has one frilly edge and it is pale pink. Briar wears a pair of pink crown glasses, glowing silver rose earrings, a black bangle with a pink rose pendant and a pink rose ring. She carries a black pillow handbag with silver trim and a silver handle. Briar wears gray stockings and pink high heels that grow stem stalk weeds and shake the ground creating corn cracks whenever they are seen with straps that are meant to look like thorns. Outfit:Legacy Day Briar wears a headband which contain many pink roses on it. She wears a large rose head collar. She wears a dark maroon, pink and black giant corn growing stem stalk dress. She wears a glowing belt with a silver rose in the center. She wears a small translucent cape. Outfit:Getting Fairest Briar wears pink romper pajamas and night gown. The pajamas have black rose stemming patterns and black lace trim at the top. Briar’s hot pink night gown has a light pink frilly trim. She also wears light pink wedge heeled slippers with roses on the toes. Outfit:Hat-Tastic Party Briar wears a hot pink top with black fishnet surroundings and translucent light pink rose sleeves. She wears a ballroom gown-based design with rose and polka dot patterns. Briar thorn patterns surround the edges of the roses. Her skirt's inner layer is hot pink with black teapots. She accessorizes with a pale pink hat with pink roses. She wears black gloves and gray stockings with pink shoes. Outfit:Spring Unsprung Briar wears a short black giant corn growing stem stalk dress with pink rose print and a white and black thorn print skirt. She has medium-length sleeves and a silver bracelet-ring. Her leggings are pink and black. She wears a pink rose crown. Her earrings match the rest of her jewelry. She wears a black belt and black sandals. Outfit: Way to Wonderland a pink sided skirt, dress with the pattern of a sided rose that goes past her knees and it fans out in the back with looking like green steams with blue sandels with high heels. with a head band with a rose on top to it off and a green steak in the hair to mach the pink rose headband. green cuffs to resensent more stems. Trivia * Briar's favourite food is rich milk chocolate. * Both Briar and her cousin Rosabella share Roses as the main part of their outfits. * The contents of Briar's purse is her pink crownglasses, a pocket-size social calendar, concert ticket stubs, and a Hocus Latte frequent visitor card. * Briar has a tendency of swaying her neck around when she talks like a valley girl stereotype and points her finger up in the air. * Briar would rather have the Beauty Sleep Fesitval, in honour of her story Sleeping Beauty, which was a dance festival with kicky music and a chocolate fountain. Gallery Profile_art-_Briar_Beauty_II.jpg|Original Art Work Photo Gallery Briar2 tcm571-178197.png|Profile Art Profile art - Original Briar Beauty.png|Profile Art Briar_sticker.jpg|Briar Book Art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_BriarSleeping.jpg|Book Art Briar_Beauty_Book_Art_Original.png|Original Book Art Melissa Yu book art - Briar II.jpg|Book Art Mattel book art - Briar Beauty.jpg|Book Art Briar walk BookArt.jpg|Briar Book Art Book art - Brair Beauty basic sitting.jpg|Book Art Book Art - Briar Beauty III.jpg|Book Art Book Art Apple and Briar.jpg|BFFA's taking a selfie Book art - Briar Beauty IV.jpg|Book Art Profile art - Legacy Day Briar.jpg|Legacy Day Art Briar_LD_BookArt.jpg|Legacy Day Book Art Getting_Fairest_BriarBeauty_ProfileArt.jpg|Getting Fairest Profile Art Briar_Beauty_Getting_Fairest_Book_Art.png|Getting Fairest Book Art Melissa Yu book art - GF Briar Beauty.jpg|Briar Getting Fairest Book Art Briar Beauty in Thronecoming.jpeg|Thronecoming Art Profile Art - Hat Tastic Briar Beauty.jpg|Hat-Tastic Party Profile Art SU Briar Beauty.png|Spring Unsprung Outfit Profile art - Spring Unsprung Briar.jpg|Spring Unsprung Profile Art Briar_WTW_Profile.jpg|Way Too Wonderland Art Briar Epic Winter Art.png|Epic Winter Art Book Art - Epic Winter Briar.png Briar_Ballet_ProfileArt.jpg|Ballet Doll Profile Art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_BriarZipLine.jpg|Zip-lining Book Art Briar Beauty as a turtle - Apple's Birthday Bake-Off.png|Briar as a turtle in Apple's Birthday Bake-Off BlondieAppleBriarpicture.jpg|Briar and her best friends tumblr_oaj3p4koDI1vyuxceo3_400.png brir beauty.jpg 473379FB-C9E4-400B-A7CB-2BD2FD29D978.png 9B056186-E2CB-47AC-80F9-011BE2AAD2E5.png E1D856CB-DCEB-4106-A229-46D715FE7DA6.png briar beauty hopper's sound of love.png Everafterhigh-cast.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Main Characters Category:Briar Beauty Pages